


Gem

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin needs some stress relief.  Kink Bingo, for the square "temperature play."  July 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem

The ruby was elliptical in shape, with only rounded edges. It was small enough to be practical, yet large enough to make a difference.

It was also warm, warmer than that given off by humans yet not hot enough to burn. The caged mana reacted to the gem's natural propensity for fire magecraft and responded by creating heat. Mage's Physics 101.

This was why, after a frustrating day of her Servant and her getting beaten up by other Servants and Masters with no successes, Rin stomped off to the box which housed her reserved jewels and picked up the ruby.

"Rin, are you running that low on gems?" Archer asked, appearing beside her. "In that case, we should be rationing them more carefully."

She turned to glare at him. "Actually, Archer, this is just a gem I have a private use for. We're not running low on gems, and any further discussion of our tactics in this war can wait until later. I'm going to my room - you're not allowed to come along."

"Of course," he answered politely, settling on the couch.

Rin walked down the hallway to her room, where she promptly closed and locked the door. She knew it wouldn't keep Archer out if he really wanted to get in, but for now, she trusted his word.

She pulled her shirt over her head, setting it neatly in the dirty clothes basket. Her skirt followed in the same practical fashion, as well as her underwear. Now nude, she climbed onto her bed and closed her eyes, the warmth of the jewel still in her hand.

She imagined it was someone else holding her hand, someone she could order around at will and who would never take control. With a small smile, she commanded the illusory man to caress her neck.

The warm touch of the gem on her sensitive neck made her shudder. She ran it over her skin, replacing the smooth surface with the touch of someone else's hand, but keeping the warmth. As she dipped it down bellow her collar blades, she keened quietly, well aware that Archer's hearing was supernaturally good, even if he was in the living room.

The hand, the ruby traveled in the valley between her breasts, then circled first one and then the other. Rin shuddered again, arching her back a little, and directed it downwards, past the dip of her navel to her thighs.

"A-ah..." She couldn't help but moan. The heat in such a sensitive spot was maddening, and she reached down with her free hand to rub herself in the hopes of ending the anguish. She ran it over everything there, even underneath her fingers - sending her shocks - then slowly dipped it inside.

Ecstasy. Torture. She didn't know which one it was. She rubbed harder, pumping in and out of herself and letting out a constant stream of gasps and groans. With a final shudder and moan, she fell still.

In the living room later, Archer asked, "Did you enjoy yourself, Master?"

She punched him.


End file.
